Marr
Shadow's secondary sona, made up of most if not all of Shadow's negative qualities. (Former) Co-leader of The Cure. Warning: Drug and gore mention |-|Before= Description Marr is a somewhat thin, spindly NightWing of average size, with her rib bones slightly showing. Her horns are long and a dirty white, as are her teeth, which are also slightly crooked. Marr's main scale color is Charleston Green, which basically looks like a light black unless the light hits it, then it looks like a rather dark green. Her eyes, like her scales in the light, look dark green. She tries to make her emotions hard to read, and usually keeps a bored/straight face. In uniform, Marr alters her voice and wears a white plague doctor's mask that covers her whole face. Personality Marr seems to be very upbeat, constantly making rude and offensive jokes and swearing a lot. From afar, she'd almost look like a friendly dragon. However, to many she'd never be considered a good friend at all. Marr is selfish, and thinks about only herself most of the time. She doesn't plan, and never considers what possible consequences her actions may have. Marr isn't gifted with the above average intelligence that her tribe is generally associated with, and only has decent intelligence. She'd never risk her life for anyone else, and even if she was fighting to protect someone she likes, she'd still escape if it meant her possibly dying. Marr is generally lazy and unmotivated, ignoring her problems until they begin to pile up. Marr feels somewhat disconnected from reality, so she's insensitive and could care less about anything she's done. |-|After= History *Used to live on the NightWing island *Constantly coughing from the air *Hated the living conditions, thought the way they waited for their food to rot a little was nasty *Once she was nearly 16 in human years, she stole a map of Pyrrhia so she could plan an escape, and nearly got caught *Ran away in the dead of the night, nearly fainted from fatigue from the constant flying *Underestimated the amount of food she'd need, once she arrived on the mainland she was starving *Scavenged around for a few months, didn't have a real home *A few days after she turned 16, she met Veno *The two hit it off, and became bandits together *Soon, they started a criminal organization called The Cure *As the years went by, Marr nearly grew addicted to painkillers multiple times, since she took them whenever she got hurt during a crime *That fact, combined with her bottled up emotions from the past, slowly made her grow worse mentally *She got upset very easily, constantly snapped at others, and kept herself holed up in her room *Only left late at night once everyone was asleep so she could eat *Regretted ever leaving the NightWing island, missed her tribe and hated what she had turned into when comparing her current self with her younger self *Occasionally woke others up with her nightly wailing *Hardly talked to anyone anymore *The Cure's growing dislike of her inspired a group of members, who had formed a cult, to sacrifice her *They surrounded her one night and stabbed her to death *Marr was surrounded by others but she might as well have died alone *When her body was discovered, their impromptu "burial" was to just throw her off the mountain *Death hadn't ceased her suffering, as she came back as a bitter spirit *She's constantly hitting objects and breaking things, and mainly manifests in her former room and Veno's *Constantly leaving footprints of dirt caked with blood *Cursed to eternally wander the place of her misery and death Marr.png|Lineart by Tree, colored by me New art 1.jpg|By Copper! Spoopy marr.png|Wearing her plague mask (by day!!) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content